<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don’t have time to die by buries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912894">i don’t have time to die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries'>buries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[challenge] trope bingo fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Community: seasonofkink, Community: trope_bingo, Cunnilingus, Episode: s02e19 Klaus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Season/Series 02, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's willing to do anything to earn Elijah's trust. AU on 2x19 when Elena pulls the dagger out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[challenge] trope bingo fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Focus on Female Characters, Season of Kink, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don’t have time to die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore.</p><p>this is an au on 2x19 when elena pulls the dagger out of elijah. their relationship in season 2 was always one that i was interested in as their chemistry was simply electric. so, i figured, "why not add porn?" so we have this.</p><p>written for seasonofkink's "wet/dirty" and trope_bingo's "public sex/risk of discovery" prompts.</p><p>title is from somewhere; i pulled it out of my very old bank of random lines. this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena sits too close to Elijah in the Salvatore cellar as she watches his still form remain lifeless. It’s eery to see someone who had been so poised and commanding be so quiet and… dead. She can’t help but stare at him, waiting for him to open his eyes under the mere power of her gaze.</p><p>He doesn’t, of course. Elena Gilbert may be able to make men who are a century-old drop to their knees and dive in front of danger to protect her, but she cannot command a centuries’ old man to wake up from a magical coma she put him in.</p><p>The dagger’s still in his chest as she contemplates the reason why she’s down here. If she pulls it out, there’s a good chance she’s asking for him to raze hell in Mystic Falls, but if she doesn’t… she thinks the alternative of <i>Klaus</i> is far worse.</p><p>Pushing herself up very slowly and as quietly as possible, Elena tiptoes to the open door and closes it as quietly as she can. It’s early morning in the Salvatore Boarding House and she knows that both Salvatores can be late sleepers. She knows Stefan can sometimes be a deep one, but Damon she’s unsure of. It’s the one thing she hasn’t found out about him—and one thing she doesn’t want to.</p><p>She walks back to Elijah and stands over him, steeling herself with a deep inhale. "I’m inviting you in," she says quietly, hoping that piece of magic doesn’t have a horrific loophole. "I’m really hoping you don’t kill me for this."</p><p>Moving to stand beside him, she lowers herself to her knees and reaches her hand out to touch the tip of the dagger. Watching his grey-stricken face, she expects him to be watching her, but his eyes remain closed. It’s still so eery to see him look so small.</p><p>With another deep breath in, she counts quietly to three and quickly reaches for the dagger and pulls it out. Metal blade slides wetly out of skin and she swears she smells his blood in the air before his skin patches itself up.</p><p>She places the dagger beside her as she waits on her knees for him to come to. And she hopes he does, prays for that gasp of air. Her nerves make her fidget with her fingers and her heart races in her chest, but she makes herself even out her breathing as she waits for that shift of his body.</p><p>She waits ten minutes until he takes in a heaving breath and his eyes shoot open. He looks up at the ceiling and explores it, a look of complete lack of recognition on his face. She thinks to reach out and brush her hand against his, but she stays where she is.</p><p>His gaze is sharp on hers. He inhales deeply and shakily, and she wonders, briefly, if that invitation isn’t working.</p><p>"Elijah," she breathes out in relief. "It’s okay," she says quietly. She nods, hoping it’s comforting. "I invite you in." Just in case.</p><p>He simply stares at her. She tries to read his sharp expression, if there’s any recognition at all. He’s still again, like he’s been daggered once more, but a glance to her side shows her that the dagger is still on the ground beside her.</p><p>He’s straddling her before she understands what’s happening. Her head hits the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her, and his hands are tight on her shoulders as he gasps for dear life. Elijah heaves above her, hair falling into his face, and all she can think about when she peers up to see his eyes are black and bloodied and veins rise to the surface of his skin beneath his eyes is how he has a thick line of dirt smudged across the slope of his nose.</p><p>Even though he’s pinned her down by her shoulders, she moves her arm to brush her fingers against his nose. That seems to disarm him. She doesn’t know why she does it.</p><p>"You had dirt there," she says to his quizzical look, which only grows deeper. Her heart hammers so loudly in her chest she can feel her pulse thump in her neck.</p><p>"Where am I?" he rasps.</p><p>She can feel his hands slide along her shoulders towards her neck, but they don’t ascend up the column of it just yet. Elena swallows thickly and ensures to look up at him as bravely and stupidly as she can. "Salvatore Boarding house. You’re in the basement."</p><p>His brows crinkle at that.</p><p>"You were daggered," she says, anticipating his next question. "I didn’t mean it, I promise —"</p><p>His hands are tight around her shoulders but he doesn’t slide them up her neck like she anticipates he will. He is a man of honour, and there’s no honour in giving in to his more feral instincts. That she knows. That, she thinks, she’s read correctly of him.</p><p>But that doesn’t mean she isn’t afraid of it happening.</p><p>He takes in a very deep breath and takes longer to let it out. She watches as his lips purse tightly and his jaw seems to lock angrily into place. The veins beneath his eyes are slow to retreat, but they disappear to reveal a hollow-looking face. She still thinks he’s handsome despite the grey tone to his skin.</p><p>"I had to dagger you. I didn’t know I could trust you," she says, ignoring how her tone sounds desperate for him to believe her. His fingers twist against her shoulders again and Elena inhales sharply through her nose, biting down on her lip to ensure she doesn’t flinch. "That wasn’t until… I’ve been thinking, and…" Her heart is racing so loudly that she can barely think of her own words.</p><p>She swallows and watches his gaze drop to her chin and neck. He must hear her pulse beat so rapidly that it must drown her out to him, too.</p><p>Elena’s hands brush against the lapels of his dirty jacket, but she doesn’t try to even push him off. She doesn’t want to—it defeats what she’s trying to convey to him. Elijah watches her closely, his mouth still pressed in a sharp line.</p><p>"I want you to believe me when I say I’m on your side," she says. She licks her lips and tries to pray for her heart to stop with its never-ending staccato. "You have my word."</p><p>He flinches.</p><p>"Your word means nothing," he rasps. His fingers pinch tightly against her shoulders and she winces. </p><p>"What will make you believe me?" She peers up at him, searching his face. He’s dusty and he’s dirty and colour is ever so slowly rising to his cheeks, but he still looks grey. He still looks… desiccated, like Pearl in the tomb. </p><p>Elena swallows again, realising what he needs.</p><p>"You need to feed." Without hesitating, she arches her neck against the ground and tilts her head to the side. She looks at him from the corner of her eye. Quietly, she instructs, "Feed."</p><p>Elijah pulls back and his hands cling painfully to her shoulders. She winces and hears a sharp tug of breath come from him.</p><p>"You want to know if you can trust me, don’t you?" Her heart hammers so wildly in her chest she wonders how it hasn’t woken the Salvatores. "Then feed from me. I’m putting my trust in you not to kill me, Elijah."</p><p>He shakes his head and seems to struggle with turning away. His eyes are on hers and his gaze is unblinking as she looks to the side of the cellar and not at him. She wants him to believe her, so she only arches her neck even more and swallows audibly.</p><p>He bows his head and brushes his nose against the length of her neck, from the base of her ear to the slope of her shoulder. He glides his lips up her neck again as he sniffs her, as if needing to remind himself of her unique scent. The way he treats her lulls her into a sense of safety, even though Elena knows she’s playing with fire right now. An angry Elijah is not an Elijah she knows, and considering he’s very, very old… she doubts he takes betrayal kindly.</p><p>He grazes his teeth against her neck and she gasps quietly, ensuring to remain still as his fingers loosen against her shoulders. He keeps his hands there, as if afraid she’ll run away, but Elena has no desire to. </p><p>She’s far too calm when she feels his teeth pierce her skin. She can’t help but cry out as he sinks them in deeper. His hand leaves her shoulder and comes to cup over her mouth firmly, as if he anticipates how loud she’ll be. Elena’s grateful for it as she breathes hard as his teeth sink in deeper and she feels his tongue lap at her blood. His mouth sucks hard enough at her neck that she’s convinced he’s giving her a hickey.</p><p>His tongue is hard against her skin as he laps quietly and almost gently at the blood pooling from the punctures of her neck. She keeps anticipating to feel Elijah’s teeth sink back in, but he doesn’t let himself cut her any deeper. He doesn’t paw at her desperately or rip at her throat like she knows she deserves for her betrayal.</p><p>He pulls his hand away from her mouth and she ensures to remain quiet after.</p><p>Nuzzling her neck, his tongue moves slower along the small patch of broken skin. She shivers when he drags it up to the underside of her jaw. With a glance to him from the corner of her eye, she can see the grey tinge to his skin has flowered into something brighter and healthier.</p><p>"Take more," she says quietly. Her hands reach up to grip his biceps and she squeezes him gently in comfort. He doesn’t sink his teeth into her neck as he licks at her skin, from beneath her ear and down her neck again.</p><p>She strokes his arms to coax him, knowing he has to need more of her blood. She wraps her arms around his neck to try and tug him towards her, but he resists, even when she digs her nails into the back of his neck.</p><p>His hands wrap quickly around hers and he pulls her arms above her head and pins them there with a tight grip. "Stop," he says quietly. He eyes her sharply but she watches as his gaze drops down to her lips. Elena’s biting her bottom lip so hard she knows she can cut it, and so she tries, wanting to make him feed and trust her.</p><p>He buries his face into the spot behind her ear and nuzzles at her neck. His breathing sounds shallow to her as he licks at the blood pooling on her skin. His fingers squeeze her wrists almost painfully but all Elena does is swallow heavily and moan. That earns her a buck of his hips sharply into hers.</p><p>"I’ll do anything to make you trust me, Elijah," she says it quietly and breathlessly. Her chest heaves slightly as she peers up at him, her arms still above her head. When she peers up at him, she notices a softness to his eyes. He glances down the length of her and she feels herself flush, wondering if he can smell how aroused she is by being pinned by him.</p><p>It gives her the idea to shift her body so that her shirt rides up to reveal more skin. "I want you to trust me," she says quietly and again. She ensures to stretch her arms up despite being pinned and arching her back off the ground and bumping her hips into his as he continues to straddle her.</p><p>His hands tuck into the hem of her shirt as he pulls it roughly up and over her head and courteously bunches it up behind her head. Elena is painfully aware that she’s in her jeans, converse shoes and bra, but his dusty body is on hers as his mouth grazes sharply at her cut neck. He growls against her skin and she feels his fangs drag across it.</p><p>"How am I supposed to know I can trust you?" he asks it quietly and against her neck. He drags his lips down to the pulse in her neck and he nips at her skin there. "You’ve betrayed me before."</p><p>His fingers wrap around her wrists as he keeps her arms pinned above her head. "Because I want you to trust me," she says quietly and breathily. "I’ll show you." He kisses his way down to her collarbone and the swell of her breast, leaving a wet wake of her blood smeared across her skin. </p><p>"If you want me to trust you, you’ll keep your hands above your head until I say otherwise," he says coarsely.</p><p>Elena nods. "I will." She has no intentions of disproving her trustworthiness. Keeping her arms above her head, she stretches and arches her chest up into him. It’s difficult when all she wants to do is brush the dust off his torn suit and fix up his blazer’s collar.</p><p>As if he doesn’t <i>quite</i> trust her—and she doesn’t blame him, she can’t begin to—he sits up onto his knees and on her thighs and roughly pulls his tie loose. He leans over her and grasps her arms and wraps his tie tightly around her wrists. Her heart thumps wildly in her chest. His tie, despite having collected dust along with the rest of him, is soft, like him.</p><p>He lowers his head to lick at the blood pooling at the split skin of her neck, his hands moving down her sides until his palms flatten against her ribs. He holds her there as he licks at her skin leisurely.</p><p>"You can bite me again," she says. She arches her neck, inviting him to do so, but all he does is smile against her skin.</p><p>Kissing her neck, he drags his tongue down her collarbone and to the valley of her breasts and nips at the centre of her bra. His nose nuzzles against her as he drags his tongue against the swell of her breast and slides his palm hard up her ribs to cup her. His palm is rough and firm, but Elena moans all the same, shifting on the ground in the hopes to feel his hand move.</p><p>And it does. His hand slides beneath her bra and he rubs his thumb over her nipple. Elena gasps and sees his lips spread into a smirk. Arching up into his hand, he kneads at her breast while pushing her bra down. </p><p>She cries out when he drags his tongue over one nipple and his thumb over the other. He peers up at her with a firm expression. "Shh."</p><p>Elena nods and bites her lip hard and arches her chest into his hand and mouth. She wants to prove she’s trustworthy, so she bites down hard and tries her best to stifle any of her moans, resulting in something low and heavy in her throat. He sucks on her breast and thumbs her nipple and she feels like it’s so unfair that she can’t at least let him hear how much she enjoys it. </p><p>"I can smell you," he says quietly. She whimpers when he draws his mouth and hand away from her breasts and kisses his way to the hem of her jeans. She widens her legs and watches as he positions himself between them and noses her crotch. </p><p>"And I trust you," she says. She can’t see his face, but she wants to think he’s smiling and that he can believe her. She wants him to believe her. She wants him to do more than just nose the crotch of her jeans.</p><p>Curling her hands into fists above her head, she presses her lips together tightly and groans low in her throat. He remains down there for far too long—and she highly suspects it’s because she’s growing wetter the longer he stays down there. His hands come to her hips and press down tightly, and then she feels his fingers working at the button and zipper of her jeans.</p><p>She lifts her hips up obediently as he tugs them down her legs and off her ankles, tossing it to the side and out of reach. His hands slide underneath her legs as he brings them up to rest on his shoulders, and then his head bows so he can nose against her wet panties again.</p><p>Elena brings her hands down to cover her mouth when his tongue presses hard and slowly along the centre of her panties. She shakes and jolts and tries to turn her body to the side, but his grip on her legs keeps her flat on her back. </p><p>"Elijah — "</p><p>"Shh," he says, mouth pressed against her covered cunt. She shivers and bites at her hands to try and ensure he can trust her to stay quiet.</p><p>His fingers hook into the hem of her panties and tugs them off her legs. Rather than toss these to the side, he smirks as he pockets them in the back of his pants. Elena frowns at him then finds herself smiling slightly, taken aback by how playful he is.</p><p>He lowers her legs to the ground. It’s cold against her back and dusty and dirty, but she lets him look her over as her bra sits beneath her breasts and her hands are back above her head. His gaze is hard and slow as he lets his eyes wander from her bloodied neck and down her chest. </p><p>"Do you believe me?" she peers up at him hopeful, her chest heaving in anticipation of him saying yes.</p><p>Elijah stays quiet. His jacket and shirt are torn, but none of it reveals any of his skin. She finds herself desperate to see him.</p><p>Lowering himself between her legs, he licks at her cunt leisurely. Elena moans into the side of her hand and bites down, wanting to let him hear her while also abiding by his rules. His hands are gentle on her thighs as he tastes her, lapping at her gently. </p><p>Against her hands, she asks quietly, "Do you believe me?"</p><p>All he does is hum against her and Elena moans low in her throat. She thinks he does. She has to take that as he does. His mouth moves away from her cunt and to her inner thigh, where she feels his teeth graze against her skin. In anticipation for what happens next, she incidentally tenses and her breathing picks up. Elijah lowers his teeth into her skin and splits it, and she feels the sting of him tearing gently at her skin so he can drink from her.</p><p>His hands are gentle against her hips as he pins her down from moving. Elena pants as he licks and sucks at her bloodied thigh, humming lightly in pleasure. She reaches her tied hands down to brush against his hair, fingertips brushing against the dirty strands. She feels his mouth smile against her thigh despite her breaking her promise of keeping them above her head.</p><p>She moves them back to stretch above her when he pulls away from her, where she whimpers. His mouth had been warm and soft. He peers down at her with a slight arch to his brow and a smile on his wet lips.</p><p>He works at pushing his pants down his hips and along with his underwear and keeps them bunched at his thighs as he kneels before her. Elena doesn’t wait for him to lower himself onto her; she pushes herself up as best she can and moves so she can straddle his lap and forcing him onto his knees.</p><p>Looping her tied hands around his neck, his hands come to press against the small of her back. She lets her fingers play with his thick hair as he bows his head into the valley of her breasts. </p><p>"You have my word, I promise you," she whispers into his hair. His fingers are gentle against her ass and too featherlight against her cunt as he explores her. "I promise, Elijah. Please believe me."</p><p>He slides his finger inside of her and she bows her head to moan into his hair. He keeps it buried shallow inside of her cunt. "I promise," she says again and tries to grind down on his finger.</p><p>He lets his finger slide into her and out as she rocks against his hand. "Please, Elijah," she says, keeping her voice low. His mouth is on her breast again as he licks at her nipple. "Please."</p><p>Adding another finger, she inhales a shuddering breath. Her fingers grip at the back of his blazer as she uses her knees to move against his fingers. "Please, Elijah," she says again and arches her chest into his mouth. He says nothing but sucks on her breast and fingers her.</p><p>She thinks he’s coming to trust her again when he adds a third finger. He brushes his fingertips against the seam of her cunt, causing her to shake and bow her head into the top of his hair to moan. He slides his fingers slowly inside of her as she grips the back of his hair. "Elijah —"</p><p>She’s on her back with his wet fingers holding her shoulders down and his hips keep her legs spread wide. The head of his cock brushes against the seam of her cunt as he stares down at her.</p><p>"Can I trust you?"</p><p>"Yes," she says, her arms looping around his neck. All she wants to do is bring him down towards her. "Yes." She nods and peers up at him with as open an expression as she can muster. She thinks she knows what she wants to hear. "I will work with you and protect you. You have my word."</p><p>For a moment, she’s worried that it isn’t enough. He simply stares down at her as he watches her face, his expression unreadable to her.</p><p>"Then I’ll have your word." He guides his cock into her cunt far too slowly and watches with obvious pleasure at how her head arches back and her mouth drops open at the feeling of him pushing inside of her. "Shh, Elena," he says with a smirk she wants to kiss off his face.</p><p>She presses her hands against her mouth as he’s slow to fuck her in the dirt. His blazer and torn shirt feel itchy against her chest, but his hand is soft against her breast. He slides his hands up her body so he can lie on top of her, and he shifts his hips slowly as he thrusts hard and sharp into her and fucks her into the dirt.</p><p>Elena lifts her head to bury her face into his dirtied shoulder pad. His hands reach for her arms to press them into the dirt above her head as he’s slow to rock his hips hard into hers. Flattening her feet against the hard ground, she opens her legs and tries to cradle him firmly between them. She won’t let him down again; she’d been telling the truth with her oath to have his back.</p><p>A hand stays on her wrists as he lets his other slide down her side and slips between his clothed and her naked chests. He brushes his hand against her breast and kneads her roughly, and Elena begins to cry out. He muffles the sound with a firm press of his mouth against hers.</p><p>He licks at her lips and bites at her bottom one, and Elena rocks her hips up into his. "Do it," she murmurs against his mouth. She feels his fangs protrude from his gums—a little over the top, she thinks, but she’s starting to realise Elijah has a flair for the dramatics—and he slides them into the soft skin of her bottom lip.</p><p>His hips pick up the pace slightly as he rolls them into hers and sucks on her bloodied lip. Elena moans as softly as she can and shivers as his fingers slide down the underside of her arm and to her shoulder. His sucking of her lip turns into a firm slope of his mouth against hers as he licks her blood into her mouth.</p><p>With the hand not kneading her breast, he slides his other hand between their hips and blindly and clumsily searches for her clit. She jolts against him when his fingers brush over her clit gently. </p><p>"Let me touch you," she moans.</p><p>"No," he says firmly, and punctuates it with a sharp thrust of his hips. </p><p>He does nothing when she brings her arms to loop them around his neck and dig her fingers through his hair. She grips the strands as tightly as she can and leans upwards to try and kiss him again. His lips remain out of reach as he brushes his fingers against her clit again.</p><p>All of his weight presses her down into the dirt as his hips pick up in pace. He presses his other palm flat to the ground and uses it to hold his weight and thrust harder into her. Elena digs her nails into his neck as she bites down at her bloodied lip in an attempt to stay quiet.</p><p>His mouth presses possessively against hers as he drags his tongue over her bleeding lip and sucks it between his teeth again. As he begins to thrust harder, his fingers brush against her clit, and Elena swears his trust is now handed over to her as she wraps her legs around his bare thighs and comes with a cry against his mouth. Her body tenses as he continues to fuck her, fingers still brushing against her clit. It’s a fight to stay quiet as she presses her moan into his bloodied mouth.</p><p>His thrusting begins to slow as his fingers disappear from between her legs. He’s still hard inside of her even though his thrusts become far too gentle. </p><p>"Let me touch you," she says it quietly and reaches down to try and cup his ass with her hands to keep him inside of her. He’s stronger than her and so he easily disregards her pathetic attempt to shove at him and he pulls out of her. </p><p>He’s off of her and on his knees before she has time to even think. She may be slow in comparison to him, but she pushes herself up so she’s on her knees and with her tied hands, is pushing him into his back. Elijah lets himself fall gracefully to his back as she shuffles to sit between his legs.</p><p>"I said let me touch you," she says quietly and firmly. She doesn’t try to untie her hands as she reaches down to gently take his cock. "It goes both ways, Elijah."</p><p>He shivers and moans softly as she strokes his wet dick. It’s awkward with tied hands, but she thinks that doesn’t matter. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted and bloodied, and all Elena wants to do is sink onto him again.</p><p>She lowers her head and does just that, taking him slowly into her mouth. Elijah jolts and curses, and she shakes her head against him as she sucks him. With her tied hands resting on his abdomen, she moves her head up and down and knows he can’t see her because of her hair.</p><p>Elijah moans her name quietly and threads his fingers through her hair as she slowly fucks him. She moves up and down, taking him as deep as she can and then as shallowly with her lips sucking the head of his cock. </p><p>"You have my word," he says it, <i>finally</i>, and Elena smiles around his cock and hums. It’s all she needs to pick up the pace and suck on him harder, brushing her fingers against his abdomen as she does so.</p><p>His hands grip her hair tightly as he comes with a sharp jerk in her mouth. She swallows him down and continues to suck on him gently until he’s ridden it out, and it’s with a lift of her head and an impulsive kiss to his slit that she lifts her hands up to brush her hair out of her face. She peers up at him and licks her bloodied lips with a smile.</p><p>"I’m glad we have a deal," she says quietly. Elijah’s a little too breathless to give her a smart retort.</p><p>His gaze drops to her chest and back up to her face. His lips are parted and she swears he wants to say something, but he doesn’t.</p><p>Abruptly, he looks up at the ceiling with a slight furrow to his brow. "Someone’s up," he says quietly. Her heart plummets to her chest. </p><p>Elijah sits up and reaches for her tied hands, untying his tie with gentle fingers that slide over her skin far too much. When he’s about to take the loosened tie away, she grips onto it sharply. "I want it," she says quietly with a defiant tilt of her head.</p><p>He only looks at her in amusement. "Then it’s yours," he says quietly. "Let’s get you dressed. You have dirt on your face."</p><p>Elena flushes and feels her entire body heat. He moves to his knees and then stands up, pulling his underwear and pants up his legs. She watches him from her knees, brushing her fingers against her wrists </p><p>He offers her a hand to help her up and pulls her into his chest. "Being covered in dirt suits you," she says quietly.</p><p>He slides a hand down her spine gently and to the small of her back, causing her to arch into him with a sigh. "So do you." Elena hates that she blushes now.</p><p>He moves away from her and leaves her to fix up her bra. He hands her jeans to her with a smile, and she takes them and doesn’t slip them on. "I need my underwear, Elijah."</p><p>He hands her shirt to her and makes no move to reach for her panties in the back of his pants. "I thought I’d keep it as a testament to your word."</p><p>Elena purses her lips and arches her brow, and takes her shirt and slides it over her head. She holds her jeans over her hips and stares at him with her best sharp glare, but it’s fruitless. He’s an impenetrable vampire who’s afraid of nothing, least of all a mere human doppelgänger of a girl.</p><p>"Then I’m glad I have your word," she says and drops her jeans to the floor so she can tie his tie around her neck loosely. Then she picks her jeans up and slides into them, trying to ignore how uncomfortable it is. "I do want your help with Klaus," she says. She brushes dirt off her jeans and her top as best she can. "That means they can’t know you’ve been invited in."</p><p>His sigh is short-lived. "I understand," he says, although he sounds disappointed. He gives her a once-over and smirks once his gaze reaches her neck. "You can’t leave looking like that."</p><p>She glances away so she can try and stop her blush from forming on her face. "I look like I’ve rolled around in the dirt."</p><p>"You have."</p><p>She balls her hands into fists. "You’re really frustrating, you know."</p><p>"I’ve been told as much."</p><p>"If you want to get out of here before they realise what I’ve done, you should go." Her heart sinks slightly in her chest, but Elena steels her shoulders and stands tall. She can’t hear the footsteps from floors above, but she knows that someone’s bound to be getting ready to grace the kitchen. "Now. I’ll be in touch."</p><p>He nods and lingers for a moment before he’s gentle in opening the cellar door. She watches as he disappears in a blur and slams the front door behind him.</p><p>Elena, in all her dirtied glory, undoes his tie and pockets it as deeply as she can into the back of her jeans and leaves the cellar to go have a shower. It’s when she’s alone that she calls him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow up companion piece: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807866">time is eternity</a>.<br/>Sequel: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672691/chapters/72960099">i have fault lines in my bones</a>.</p><p>You can find me at <a href="http://finnicks.tumblr.com">Tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>